


Jendela Jodoh

by secretaerise



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretaerise/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: Selama ini, Seungyoun tidak pernah percaya dengan konsep cafe 'jendela jodoh' yang sangat terkenal di kampus mereka. Sampai suatu hari, ia terus bertemu dengan sosok mungil yang menarik perhatiannya di cafe tersebut. Pria itu selalu datang membawa boneka kecil berbulu, dan memesan minuman yang sama. Kalau Jinhyuk bilang, itu artinya mereka berdua jodoh. Tapi apa benar?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)





	1. Jendela Jodoh

Hari itu tidak menjadi hari yang berbeda bagi pria yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai memasuki sebuah cafe dekat tempatnya menimba ilmu. Mungkin bedanya, kali ini dia tidak perlu terburu-buru memesan minuman, lalu langsung melesat pergi menemui dosen pembimbingnya yang sudah menunggu. Karena begitu membuka mata dan mengecek pesan yang masuk ke HP-nya, dosen pembimbingnya mengabarkan akan berada di luar kota selama lima hari. Maka pada pukul 9.15, Cho Seungyoun baru melangkah keluar dari studio apartemennya, lalu menyuarakan pesanannya yang biasa tepat pada pukul 9.30 di cafe itu. Setelah minumannya selesai dibuat, ia segera mengambil tempat di sebelah jendela.

'Jendela jodoh', kalau kata teman-teman seangkatannya.

Karena dari jendela itu, dia bisa melihat hampir semua orang yang melangkah masuk menuju pelataran utama kampus mereka.

Ada embel-embel 'jodoh' karena melalui jendela itu, siapa saja bisa tiba-tiba menargetkan seorang mahasiwa yang lewat untuk dibicarakan dengan teman-teman mereka. Pertanyaan seperti, “eh, yang itu anak mana?” atau “arah jam 12 oke banget,” bukanlah sesuatu yang terdengar asing lagi di cafe itu.

Setelah mendapatkan 'target', orang itu bisa memulai aksi pendekatan, dan kalau _memang berjodoh_ , dalam beberapa minggu dipastikan pasangan itu sudah memasuki gerbang kampus sambil bergandengan tangan.

Tentu tidak akan dijuluki sebagai 'jendela jodoh' kalau hasilnya banyak yang meleset. Buktinya, sebagian besar mahasiswa memang mendapatkan _jodoh_ mereka melalui jendela di cafe itu.

Jujur saja, Seungyoun tidak begitu mengerti dengan konsep 'jendela jodoh' yang sepertinya sangat terkenal di kampus mereka. Menurutnya, kemungkinan bisa mendapatkan orang yang tepat sangatlah kecil, bahkan nyaris mustahil. Ditambah lagi, hanya melalui sebuah jendela? Bagaimana kalau ternyata orang yang ditargetkan tidaklah sesuai dengan ekspektasi?

Temannya, Jinhyuk, pria dengan tinggi 185cm itu membantah ucapan Seungyoun dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya terlalu idealis. Kemudian dijelaskan oleh Jinhyuk bahwa 'jendela jodoh' dibuat sebagai bentuk simbolis tidak nyata agar ada sesuatu yang _khas_ dari cafe tersebut.

“Ini tuh soft marketing,” kata Jinhyuk suati hari, sebelum melirik sang pemilik cafe yang tengah menyusun beberapa _cookies_ di display kaca.

Seungyoun ikut menatap pemilik cafe itu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk paham. Dia sendiri tidak mempertanyakan bagaimana Jinhyuk bisa tahu kalau sang pemilik sendiri lah yang menciptakan julukan itu bagi salah satu jendela di dalam cafenya. Tapi dia tahu, Jinhyuk memang dekat dengan pemilik cafe bernuansa biru ini. Pria mungil dengan kacamata bulat bernama Kim Wooseok, kalau Seungyoun tidak salah ingat.

Setelah itu, ia tidak pernah lagi berargumen soal konsep 'jendela jodoh' yang sangat dielu-elukan oleh orang-orang di kampusnya. Toh, itu untuk keberlangsungan rezeki seseorang juga.

Jadi hari ini rencananya dia hanya akan duduk santai di cafe 'jendela jodoh', mengembalikan beberapa buku perpustakaan, dan mungkin mengajak Jinhyuk makan siang bersama di kantin begitu urusan mereka telah selesai.

Selagi menunggu minumannya datang, ia mengeluarkan HP-nya dari tas dan langsung mengirimkan pesan ke temannya itu.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama sampai pesan balasan dari Jinhyuk datang. Jinhyuk menulis bahwa ia sudah selesai dengan urusannya, dan akan segera menyusul Seungyoun ke cafe itu. Seungyoun hanya membalas 'oke,' sebelum ia meletakkan HP-nya dan menyeruput minumannya dengan penuh khidmat.

Beberapa minggu kemarin, ia sangat disibukkan dengan tugas akhirnya sampai tidak sempat mengurusi hal lain. Kepalanya rasanya mau pecah. Ia pun terpaksa menenggak minuman kopi botolan dari mini market agar matanya tetap terbuka untuk menyelesaikan beberapa halaman yang harus ia serahkan segera ke dosen pembimbingnya.

Asupan kopi yang terus masuk ke dalam sistem tubuhnya beberapa hari terakhir membuat lidahnya ingin mengecap sesuatu yang manis.

Bertepatan dengan pemikiran itu, pintu cafe terbuka, sehingga membuat lonceng kecil yang ada di atasnya berbunyi pelan.

Refleks, mata Seungyoun langsung terarah ke pintu masuk cafe untuk – secara tidak sadar – melihat siapa yang baru datang.

Seungyoun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

Pria yang baru saja masuk ke cafe, hari ini datang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak kebesarannya yang biasa, tasnya yang biasa, juga boneka bulat berbulu yang selalu ia sematkan di tasnya. Itu juga, sama seperti biasa.

Setelah memesan minumannya, pria berbadan mungil itu langsung menuju salah satu pojok cafe dan mengeluarkan laptopnya. Pria itu langsung tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang diam-diam tengah memperhatikannya dari sebelah 'jendela jodoh'.

Setelah pesanan pria itu datang, ia langsung meminumnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

Seungyoun meletakkan cangkirnya, lalu duduk bersedekap sambil sesekali melirik pria yang duduk di pojok ruangan itu. Beberapa menit sekali, pria itu akan berhenti dan meminum Iced Chocolate Hazelnut-nya dengan begitu. Matanya masih dengan serius menatap laptop.

Seungyoun mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

_Semua cowok manis tuh emang suka minuman yang manis-manis, ya...?_

Jujur saja, bukan sekali ini Seungyoun bertemu dengan pria mungil itu di cafe 'jendela jodoh'. Rasanya sudah lebih dari tujuh kali mereka terus datang di hari yang sama. Dan lucunya, mereka selalu duduk di tempat yang sama dengan minuman yang sama pula. Seungyoun duduk di sebelah jendela dengan Americano-nya, dan pria itu duduk di pojok ruangan dengan Iced Chocolate Hazelnut-nya.

Awalnya, Seungyoun menganggap lalu kehadiran pria itu. Tapi, boneka bulat berbulu yang selalu pria itu bawa ke mana-mana mulai menarik perhatiannya. Bahkan jika pria itu berganti tas pun, boneka bulat berbulu itu akan tetap tersemat dengan rapi.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, frekuensi mereka bertemu semakin bertambah, dan lama-lama Seungyoun mulai hapal dengan kebiasaan pria itu.

Pria mungil itu selalu datang sendiri dengan penampilannya yang terus berubah-ubah. Terkadang, hanya memakai kaus polos berwarna putih atau hitam. Di lain waktu, pria itu akan datang mengenakan sweaternya yang terlihat kebesaran, atau kemeja kotak-kotak seperti sekarang. Kemudian, pria itu akan berjalan menuju salah satu pojok cafe, lalu sibuk dengan laptopnya sampai minumannya habis dan es batunya mencair. Pernah, Seungyoun melihat pria itu saat musim ujian berlangsung, tepatnya dua minggu yang lalu. Dengan wajah mengantuknya, pria itu akan sibuk membolak-balik kertas sambil sesekali menggigiti kuku jempolnya.

Namun, Seungyoun tidak pernah melihat pria itu memesan minuman lain selain Iced Chocolate Hazelnut.

Dan di situlah bagian yang Seungyoun tidak mengerti.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa terus-terusan minum minuman manis tanpa menyentuh kopi sehari pun? Terlebih lagi bagi mahasiswa seperti mereka.

Bahkan temannya, Byungchan, yang ia tahu juga bukan penggemar minuman pahit itu, sampai mengaku bahwa semenjak kuliah tidak lengkap rasanya apabila tidak ada kopi sebagai temannya dalam mengerjakan tugas, apalagi belajar untuk ujian.

Makanya, ia sedikit kagum sekaligus heran melihat pria mungil itu tidak pernah memesan kopi sama sekali dari sekian banyak pertemuan mereka di cafe ini.

Lucu, karena itu saja, Seungyoun rasanya jadi ingin _lebih mengenal_ pria yang selalu membawa boneka kecil berbulu itu ke mana-mana.

Saat matanya kembali melirik ke pojok ruangan, pria itu tengah meregangkan badannya.

Dan pandangan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu.

Seungyoun panik. Seharusnya ia segera membuang muka agar tidak ketahuan tengah memperhatikan pria itu. Tetapi kedua netra hitam yang juga tengah menatapnya balik, justru menahan Seungyoun dan membuat pandangannya tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana.

Untuk sesaat, mereka saling bertatapan. Seungyoun dengan tatapan yang berusaha dibuat setenang mungkin, dan pria itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena pandangannya terhalang oleh sosok jangkung yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depannya.

“Eh, gue panggilin kok diem aja, sih?” tanya si empunya suara yang kini sudah duduk di hadapan Seungyoun.

Otomatis, pandangan Seungyoun langsung beralih ke Jinhyuk yang dengan seenaknya langsung mengambil cangkir kopinya dan menyeruput isinya yang tinggal setengah.

“Lo kenapa sih bengong?” tanya Jinhyuk lagi setelah meletakkan cangkir Seungyoun.

Seungyoun hanya menggeleng. Sejujurnya, ia masih sedikit panik karena tadi tatapan matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan pria mungil itu. Karena selama ini, Seungyoun selalu memperhatikan pria itu diam-diam agar tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun, termasuk Jinhyuk. Makanya, begitu tadi pandangan mereka bertemu, Seungyoun langsung khawatir bahwa selama ini aksi diam-diamnya ternyata ketahuan juga oleh pria itu.

Meskipun begitu, Seungyoun harus mengakui bahwa peristiwa kecil tadi sedikit membuat wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Selagi Jinhyuk mengajaknya bicara, Seungyoun melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa pria itu tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Iced Chocolate Hazelnut-nya sudah habis, dan laptopnya sudah ia masukkan ke dalam tas.

Seungyoun kembali menyayangkan kesempatan yang akan ia lewatkan hari ini, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Padahal ia sudah bertekad ingin mengajak pria itu berkenalan, tapi lagi-lagi nyalinya terlalu ciut untuk mewujudkannya.

Ada sesuatu dalam diri pria penyuka minuman manis itu yang membuat Seungyoun _penasaran_. Tapi ia tidak mau berbuat gegabah, karena khawatir pria itu justru akan menganggapnya aneh, yang justru malah menghilangkan kesempatannya untuk berkenalan dengan sosok mungil itu.

Jadi, lebih baik ia diam dan memperhatikan, daripada langsung menghampiri, seperti yang kini pria itu tengah lakukan.

_Eh?_

Seungyoun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali seolah tidak yakin dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Jinhyuk, yang menyadari bahwa dari tadi ocehannya tidak didengarkan, langsung berucap, “lo kenapa sih, perasaan dari tadi kayak nggak-”

Tapi ucapannya pun terpaksa dihentikan karena kini di sebelah mereka, pria mungil itu sudah berdiri dan menatap Seungyoun lurus-lurus tepat di manik mata.

“Lain kali,” pria itu memulai, “mendingan langsung samperin daripada ngeliatin gue diem-diem terus dari kemaren.”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Seungyoun, pria itu langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan penghuni meja di sebelah jendela yang kini sibuk memproses kejadian barusan.

Setelah pintu cafe tertutup dan suara lonceng tidak lagi terdengar, barulah tawa Jinhyuk meledak.

Seungyoun sendiri masih tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jantungnya yang tadi sempat memelan ke tempo normal, kini kembali berdetak cepat. Bahkan lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya.

Seungyoun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya melihat Jinhyuk dengan pandangan kosong, bahkan setelah tawa temannya itu reda.

Jinhyuk menghapus air matanya yang sedikit keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa, dan menatap Seungyoun dengan pandangan mengejek.

“Jadi, selama ini lo diem-diem ngeliatin tuh cowok tadi? Terus dia nyadar gitu?”

Seungyoun mengangguk, tapi tatapannya masih kosong.

“Emang kenal dari mana?” tanya Jinhyuk lagi, kini mulai sedikit penasaran.

“Dari...dari sini? Di cafe ini?” jawab Seungyoun, yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

“Tunggu, tunggu, jadi, lo sering ketemu cowok tadi di cafe ini?” Jinhyuk bertanya untuk memastikan.

Seungyoun mengangguk.

“Apa selalu di tempat yang sama? Di sebelah jendela jodoh kayak gini?” tanya Jinhyuk lagi dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Seungyoun mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya.

“Jodoh tuh berarti,” temannya langsung mengambil kesimpulan.

“Hah?” Seungyoun tidak mengerti.

“Ya praktiknya emang beda sih dari kebanyakan orang, tapi tetep aja, berarti lo tau dia lewat cafe ini. Cafe yang ada jendela jodohnya,” Jinhyuk menjelaskan dengan sangat serius.

“Makasih dulu lo sama jendela jodoh,” ucap Jinhyuk sambil mengelus jendela yang ada di sebelah mereka dengan tatapan penuh haru.

Seungyoun merenung.

Mungkin benar apa kata Jinhyuk. Sepertinya untuk pertama kalinya, ia harus berterima kasih pada Wooseok yang telah menciptakan konsep 'jendela jodoh' demi strategi _marketing_ cafenya.

Karena, siapa sangka, pria mungil itu akan berbicara duluan padanya?


	2. Jendela Jodoh

Lupakan soal cafe 'jendela jodoh'. Meski sudah diiming-imingi makan siang gratis sekalipun, sepertinya Seungyoun tidak akan mau mampir ke cafe itu lagi.

Karena dia malu.

“Aneh,” ujar Jinhyuk begitu mereka sudah keluar dari cafe kini sedang berjalan menuju kantin fakultas.

“Aneh, karena lo harusnya seneng, dong,” lanjut Jinhyuk sambil berusaha menyamai langkah temannya yang berjalan dengan cepat itu.

Seungyoun menghela napas mendengar pernyataan temannya. Kalau boleh mengaku, sebagian dari dirinya memang merasa senang. Tapi rasa malu juga tetap ada, ia tidak berbohong soal itu.

Tapi sebagian lain dari dirinya merasa takut. Takut kalau seandainya nanti ia bertemu pria mungil itu lagi, posisi mereka akan jauh lebih parah dari _stranger_. Bisa saja kali ini pria itu yang akan bersembunyi darinya, atau yang lebih parah, merasa Seungyoun adalah anak yang aneh.

Pokoknya, dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Perjalanan menuju kantin fakultas itu dilanjutkan dalam diam. Jinhyuk pun membiarkan temannya itu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Saat sampai di kantin fakultas, mereka langsung menuju meja yang biasa ditempati. Beberapa orang menyapa mereka berdua. Jinhyuk membalas sapaan teman-temannya dengan ceria, sedangkan Seungyoun dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Biasanya Seungyoun pun akan seperti Jinhyuk, balas menyapa teman-temannya dengan gayanya yang khas, yaitu supel dan _friendly_. Tapi Seungyoun yang itu kini sedang bersembunyi, dan digantikan oleh Seungyoun yang kalut dan bingung karena orang yang selama ini diperhatikannya dari jauh baru saja menegurnya secara langsung. Sapaan dari orang-orang yang mengenalnya pun dibalas dengan sekadarnya.

“Kak, numpang duduk ya sebentar,”

Seungyoun mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara yang familier tersebut.

Junho.

“Eh, woy, dah lama gak liat lo. Ke mana aja? Tumben ke sini duluan,” sapa Jinhyuk sambil ber- _high five_ dengan pria bernama Junho itu yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depan Seungyoun.

“Biasa, Kak, sibuk ini itu lah. Ada kelas eksternal nih jam 3. Eh, gue pesen makan dulu deh. Nitip tas ya, Kak,” jawab Junho yang langsung berdiri dan memesan makanan.

Jinhyuk yang masih melihat temannya diam saja dari tadi, menyodorkan es jeruknya dengan tampang prihatin, “nih, minum dulu deh, tampang lo udah kayak mau sidang, padahal skripsi aja belum selesai.”

Biasanya Seungyoun akan menanggapi lawakan garing temannya itu, tapi kali ini dirinya hanya menerima es jeruk milik Jinhyuk dan meneguknya banyak-banyak.

Begitu Junho kembali dengan membawa sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas es teh manis, bukannya langsung makan, tapi yang paling muda itu menatap Seungyoun dengan penasaran. “Kak, diem aja dari tadi. Kenapa sih? Skripsinya nggak lancar?”

Junho memang beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk. Mereka juga tidak satu fakultas, karena Junho masuk fakultas sastra, sedangkan Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk masuk fakultas teknik. Namun ketiganya pernah masuk organisasi yang sama sewaktu Junho masih semester dua. Dan walaupun sekarang sudah jarang bertemu, tapi mereka masih saling menyapa dan mengobrol seadanya.

Biasanya jika Seungyoun sudah bertemu dengan Junho, keduanya akan langsung asyik membicarakan soal banyak hal. Seungyoun juga suka mengejeknya. Makanya, Junho heran ketika sekarang mendapati seniornya itu diam saja sejak kedatangannya tadi.

“Lagi galau tuh dia,” Jinhyuk menjawab duluan pertanyaan dari Junho. Seungyoun yang mendengarnya hanya menghela napas sambil kembali meminum es jeruk milik Jinhyuk.

“Bisa galau juga, Kak? Tumben.”

Tiba-tiba Jinhyuk memajukan badannya dan menatap Seungyoun dengan antusias. “Eh, coba tanyain aja nih ke si Junho. Siapa tau dia kenal orang itu.” usul Jinhyuk bersemangat.

Seungyoun yang mendengar usulan Jinhyuk, langsung mengerling ke arah Junho yang tengah mengunyah nasi gorengnya sambil menatap keduanya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Sebenarnya Seungyoun sangsi Junho mengenal orang itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga kan mahasiswa di kampus mereka tidak sedikit. Tapi, mungkin, tidak ada salahnya juga mencoba. Jadi setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat, Seungyoun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

“Lo...kenal sama cowok, badannya kecil, rambutnya item, suka pake baju kebesaran sama suka bawa boneka bulet berbulu gitu ke mana-mana, nggak?” tanya Seungyoun pelan.

“Kenal. Kak Sejin, kan?”

Jawaban cepat dari Junho itu langsung membuat Seungyoun membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan lebar.

“Eh? Lo kenal? Kenal emang kenal, atau cuma tau doang?” tanya Jinhyuk yang semakin bersemangat begitu mendengar jawaban Junho.

“Kenal ya...kenal? Gue tau dia, dia juga tau gue. Kenal, kan, namanya?” jawab Junho masih sambil mengunyah nasi gorengnya. Dia lalu menelan makanannya dengan susah payah sebelum bertanya, “kenapa emangnya?”

“Tunggu, tunggu,” Seungyoun menyela, “namanya beneran...Sejin?”

Junho mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia mengetikkan sesuatu di HP-nya, lalu menunjukkan layarnya pada Seungyoun (dan Jinhyuk yang ikut mengintip).

“Yang ini, kan?” tanya Junho.

Seungyoun mengerjapkan matanya. Junho baru saja menunjukkannya sebuah profil Instagram dengan foto selfie, makanan, anjing dan boneka bulat yang sering Seungyoun lihat. Sejin...ternyata adalah benar-benar pria yang selama ini selalu ia temui di cafe itu.

“Kenapa, sih? Kak Seungyoun suka?” tanya Junho penasaran, melihat Seungyoun yang masih diam.

Yang ditanya langsung tersedak es jeruk yang tengah dihabisinya, lalu terbatuk-batuk dengan heboh. Jinhyuk hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan temannya itu dan memberikan sebotol air minum kepada temannya yang kini matanya sudah berair.

Junho hanya menatap Seungyoun dengan polos.

“Kak Seungyoun beneran suka? Kalau beneran, gue bisa kasih nomornya, nih. Dia lagi kosong, kok,” ujar Junho tidak beberapa lama setelah batuk-batuk Seungyoun mereda. Seungyoun yang mendengar tawaran itu, langsung meringis. Terbayang kembali ucapan pria itu di cafe 'jendela jodoh' tadi pagi.

“Nggak...nggak usah. Lagian gue nggak enak,” jawab Seungyoun sambil memainkan sedotan di gelasnya.

“Nggak enak kenapa emang? Kalau sama Kak Sejin mah selow aja. Dia dari luar doang kayak cuek, tapi aslinya baik, kok,” ujar Junho lagi.

“Eh, tapi kok, lo bisa kenal? Dia jurusan sastra juga” tanya Jinhyuk yang berusaha mengorek informasi apa pun soal pria yang disukai temannya itu.

“Iya, dia anak sastra. Terus ketua UKM kerajinan tangan juga. Itu boneka bulet berbulu yang Kak Seungyoun liat, itu tuh buatan dia sendiri, terus dijualin,” jawab Junho sambil menyendokkan sisa-sisa nasi goreng di piringnya.

“Hoo...yah, anak fakultas lain nggak bisa join, dong?” tanya Jinhyuk lagi.

Junho menggeleng sambil meminum es tehnya, “UKM internal sih, Kak, sayangnya.”

Seungyoun yang dari tadi mendengarkan, dalam hati merasa senang karena informasi soal Sejin yang ia punya kini bertambah lagi. Tapi tetap saja...ia masih tidak enak jika suatu hari bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

“Kak, tapi serius, ada apaan deh? Kok, sampai nggak enak gitu bilangnya? Kalau nggak tau konteksnya, gue nggak bisa bantuin nih,” tanya Junho yang sudah selesai makan dan tengah menyeka mulutnya dengan selembar tisu.

“Tuh, mending lo ceritain deh, Youn. Siapa tau nih bocah bisa bantuin, kan,” ujar Jinhyuk berusaha menawarkan jalan tengah bagi Seungyoun yang masih terlihat sedikit kalut itu.

Akhirnya, Seungyoun pun menceritakan semuanya pada Junho. Bagaimana selama ini dia selalu memperhatikan pria itu di cafe 'jendela jodoh', sampai tadi dirinya ditegur langsung karena ketahuan tengah memperhatikan begitu jelasnya.

Seungyoun pikir, Junho akan tertawa begitu mendengar ceritanya. Tapi yang lebih muda itu justru membelalakkan matanya saat Seungyoun selesai bercerita.

“Terus dia nyamperin lo, Kak? Dan langsung bilang gitu?” tanya Junho memastikan.

Seungyoun mengangguk pasrah.

“Anjir...Kak...gila lo...” Junho seolah-olah tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatap Seungyoun dengan pandangan sedikit...kagum?

“Iya, gue tau gue gila! Duh, nggak usah diperjelas deh!” Seungyoun berkata sedikit kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

“Bukan gitu, Kak. Maksud gue, itu artinya lo di-notice sama Kak Sejin.”

“Ya kalau nggak di-notice, dia nggak mungkin nyamperin gue kali,” balas Seungyoun sedikit sewot.

Junho menggeleng. “Kak Sejin nggak akan nyamperin orang begitu aja cuma karena diliatin. Di kampus juga banyak kali yang liatin dia. Maksud gue, ya wajar karena dia emang banyak yang suka. Tapi, Kak,” Junho kini menatap Seungyoun berbinar-binar, “kalau lo yang bukan siapa-siapa gitu sampai ditegur langsung, berarti bisa aja selama ini bukan lo doang yang suka liatin dia,” Junho mengambil jeda dengan khidmat.

“Tapi bisa jadi, dia juga merhatiin lo dari lama, Kak.”

Junho mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan puas dan membalas tatapan terperangah milik Seungyoun dengan senyuman.

“Yakin, Kak, nggak mau nomornya?”


End file.
